What We Do For Love
by Teen Titian's fan 101
Summary: What would you do for love? StarxRob, a little of RaexBB, who knows what these titan's would risk for. Espeicaly StarxRob. AN:Please read ALL chapters and review! I know the summary sucks but read THIS ANY WAY PLEASE!
1. I will Surrender

**I Will Surrender**

"So what is it going to be Starfire, your life or his..." Slade echoed.

"What do you WANT WITH HIM Slade..." Starfires hands and eyes were glowing with her green emerald power of tamerian.

"Just for you to follow my directions you KNOW you can't win. You havent beaten me yet. And besides you wouldnt want him following my orders doing as I please would you."

Starfire lowered her hands..."Fine slade you win. Take me insead of Robin..."

"Thats a good little alian." Slade had a smile that made starfire want to puke but she knew she had to do this for both their sakes.If she didnt Slade would make Robin turn adginst the team and do all as he wishes. It hurt Starfire the last time that happened. She couldnt afford to lose him again.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Stop!"_, Starfire flies in front of Robin with a starbolt in her hand. "_Do. Not. Move_."

_"I thought I told you to use that thermo blaster. Attack! Or I will." _Robin held up the thermo blaster with the bullet prepared at Starfire.

Starfire and Robin were in a stand off postion no one moved/flinched. Starfire couldnt help but soften and she lowered her starbolt.

_"Robin, you are my best friend. I do not wish to live in a world where we must fight. Do as you must." _Starfire lowered her self to the ground with her head to her side and her eyes close with arms spread wide open.

**Endflash back

* * *

**

Starfire remembered that day, and she couldnt afford to lose Robin again. She knew what she had to do...

Out of no where Slade took a needle from behind his back and jabbed it into Starfire's neck.

Starfire droped dead onto the floor unciontios and was carried off from the tower's roof with a trace of blood following behinde her in a puddle...

* * *

**Notes to readers**

Ok I think I will do much better on this fic I will promise you this wont be werid. But I like how the begining is a mystery.

Also a reminder I have crappy spelling and my grammer sucks, please feel free to post ideas in your reviews or feel free to email me.

Also I do not own the teen titans and that would be cool if I could. MORE COMMING SOON!

**Question**

So what do you guys think will happen next? Will Starfire become Slades apprentice, or do you think he will do much more?


	2. Her Blood

**Her Blood**

"Hey have you guys seen starfire?" Robbin was worried about her because she always comes down stairs around 9:00 AM and it was now 11:00 AM.

"Nope havent seen her." Cyborg answered from the couch.

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Huh thats werid then im going to go check to see if shes in her room." Robin started to sprint down the hall and got to the young tamerian's room.

Robin knocked on the door a cupple of times but still no answer. He then decided to look inside for himself.

Robin put in the code to her room to gain accass. The door opened wide but no one was there.

* * *

All of a sudden his comunicater rang. He took it out and saw Raven on the screen.

"Hey Robin have you found Starfire yet?" She asked with a hopeful look.

"No she's not in her room I dont know where she could be."

"Well then um I found something on the roof that you maybe want to look at that may help."

"Alright Rae i'll be there in 2 minuets." He put away his communacator and started to run out the nearest window. He was flying down but he took out his birdarang and sent it high to the highest ledge. Robin fliped in the air and landed on his feet but ontop of the roof.

"I desided to take a short cut. Must have been sooner then I thought it would be," Robin said with a smile.

"Robin look bellow you." Raven had a frown on her face that could only lead to what it could be was BAD NEWSSSSS!

Robin did and saw a huge puddle of red blood on the floor beneath him.

"OH MY FUCKEN GOD, is that starfire's blood?"

"Yep I already did a scan on it, its hers alright. Its fresh too it was probable done really earley this morning." Raven did not look happy with the thoughts of this.

* * *

**Notes To READERS:**

**Hello thought I would update a little please review and tell me what ya think also I would like sudgestions. You can either email me, post, or talk to me online at diamondiva111. Please dont critizie my spelling and my grammer I already know that its crap. Otherwise more comming soon! **


	3. With Out Hope

**With Out Hope**

Starfire awoke chained onto a red silk queen sized bed. Her neck was scard from the needle that was injected into her blood was still driping down the side of her neck.

"Where am I," she asked with a puzzled look.

Slade walked out from the shadows of the room dressed in a red silk robe to match the sheets and cofitor of the bed. "You are in my sleep quarters my dear," Slade replyed with a grin.

"Don"t even bother using your powers Starfire, they will not work because of the injection I gave to you that made you uncontious. Dont be surprised either you wanted this did you not?"

All could Starfire do was nod even though she hope Robin was safe and not comming after her.

"What do you want to do with me anyways SLADE," Starfire spat out in discuss

Slade took off his white robe and sat on Starfire. He placed his hands on her cheast.

"Starfire you know you have a really sexy body," Starfire groned with pleasure.

Slade started to kiss her all the way down to her neck but stoping at her cheast. He tore off the lavender mid stomach uniform she always wore along with her bra. Slade gazed down apon Starfires breasts. He licked his lips as a sign of pleasure. He bent down and started to lick one of her breasts. Circling the erect nipple with his tounge while pinching/masaging the other one with his other hand. Starfire couldnt help but moan a little.

Slade stoped and started to move his hands up and down Starfire's boday and yanked her lavender mini skirt and underwear off. He spread Starfire's legs wide apart and ducked taped them to the sides of the bed.

"I have been waiting for this ever since you came down from tameran Starfire. You are powerful and a very sexy women to use for MY pleasures." Starfire was crying now. She didnt want this. This was soposed to be special for the person she wishes to share it with, and that person was Robin...

"Now, now don't cry my pet. Once im done with you i'll throw you back to the titians, but I don't think you will be up for it. Not the condition im going to make you through," he said with a grin.

Slade postioned himself inbetween Starfire's legs. He took his member and pushed it hard into Starfire's tight hole. Starfire was screaming now in pain of Slade's large size up her ass.

"Robin...help me...," Starfire mumbled to her self.

But what Slade didnt know was that Starfires communacator was in her bra all along. (Dont ask me why I said that but sometimes girls put money down their bra/shirt so I just thought it would sound cool. Besides it will explain in the next chapter!)

* * *

**Note to readers**

**Well so far so good on the storie. I really need ideas so please post them. Im having Robin come to the rescue in the next chapter. So um after that I dont know what else to say please tell me ideas and Ill work around it.**


	4. Busting In and Saving Her

**Busting In and Saving Her**

Robin was on his Red R Cycle. He has Starfire's cordients locked with help from Cyborg. She was with Slade...

"Hang on Star im commin," Robin whispered to himself.

Robin couln't lose Starfire, if he did he would'nt know what he would do to himself. He loved her so much...

Robin sighed and sped up on the R Cycle to have more time hopefuly Slade wont hurt Starfire.

Minuets later, the cordinets that Cyborg gave him, led him at an old grey furnished doors.

* * *

"Come on Starfire, you feel sooo gooooddd...," Slade said dreamly and sticking his two, one inch fingers up her tight hole. Starfire flintched and whimpered some more.

Robin ran down the four score stonage floors. He heard Starfire's cries.

* * *

"I SAID MOAN YOU BITCH," Slade spat out at the alien and punched her hard in the rib cage. Starfire screamed in pain. Blood was pouring out from her open whoms of tourture. But she is doing this for love... To make sure her beloved Robin will be ok and not have him go through what he already went through before this.

At that point Robin came busting in through the chamber doors that were seperating him and Starfire.

"Slade...," Robin paused for a second. "OH MY FUCKEN GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER," Robin was furiouse more then he ever could be. You could feel how hot tempered he was at the looks of this. He was staring at Starfire with such sadness. How could he do this to her. She was ducked taped up, naked with many open whoms.

Robins thoughts were inturupted by a evil sinister voice. Slade laughed coldly. "Robin..., Robin boy, Boy Wonder, Play boy Robin. Your little sweet hear has agreed to sacrifice her self to me insead of myself taking you away. I simply took advantage of this situation and did what any other guy would do." Slade smiled and paused for a minute. "I raped her Robin boy, I RAPED HER! Who knows if she's pregnet!" Slade was stopped by the sad hardened voice of Starfire.

"Robin..Im so sorry. I didn'd want you to get hurt." Starfire coughed but she coughed up blood.

"ERAHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY SLADE!" With out any further hesitation, Robin smaked Slade with his bow staff. Slade knew what was comming and dodged it and punched Robin twice as hard. Robin fell quickly to the ground. Slade quickly disapeared in white smoke. Robin was in so much pain. He has never felt this way before. That simple punch felt like 5 of them at once.

Robin slowly got up and ran to starfire.

"Starfire..are you ok," Robin unlocked her hands from the chains and unducked taped her feet.

"No Robin... I was raped, I might be pregnet, I have huge pains from my cheast to the lower part of myself. I feel like a piece of shit." Starfire tried to get up, but she klutched her stomach and fell to the ground.

* * *

Robin ran over to her on the other side of the bed and wraped her in the red silk sheets. He lightly kissed her on the forhead.

Robin reached to his behind pocket for his gold and black color communacatior. A grey screen appeared with Raven's face on it.

"Raven, I found Starfire. She's badly hurt and I can't take her on my moter cycle," Robin was inturupted by Raven's voice.

"Don't worry i'll be there in one minute." The dark Sorccerous replyed with her dark fullfilled voice.

* * *

**Note To readers**

**Sorry if this chapter didnt come up soon. My computer keeps on crashing. Many questions are comming up into my mind...**

**Do you think Starfire will be pregnet?**

**Will Robin be able to recover of what he saw between Slade and Starfire?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of... What We Do For Love!**

**Also please review it helps me alot to know what other people think about my story and please be honest I take any type of recomendation.**


	5. My Fault

**My Fault**

A minute later passed and a dark bubble encircled Robin with Starfire in his arms. Everything was black around him. All Robin could hear was the three chanting words that Raven uses from time to time. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," Rraven was repeating those words over and over again.

A big flash shuck Robin up from the hypnotic words.

He was at Titans Tower, still clutching Starfire in his broad arms. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were surrounding them.

"Holy shit...," was all Beast Boy could say the minute Robin, Starfire, and Raven appeared.

"Come on guys, lets get our Star up to normal," Cyborg exclaimed with a dreadful look on his face. They were following Cyborg to the Titan's infirmary.

Robin gently set Starfrire on the twin sheeted bed, and lightly kissed her on the forehead before pulling back.

Cyborg shooed the rest of the Titans out the doorway closing the door behind him

The silence didn't last long.

"Robin what happened to her... She looks terrible. And how?" Raven didn't sound pleased with the images that were shown on Starfire. All those wombs, blood, and the point where she's naked in bed sheets. That wasn't a good sign.

"All I know is she got raped by Slade, who knows if she's pregnant, and was tortured..." Robin slammed his fists down at the wall. Tears were pouring out of his mask. He couldn't stand it anymore... He wanted answers.

But without noticing, Beast Boy walked over to Robin and placed a single hand on Robin's back for comfort.

"Dude, it's ok to be sad. We all want answers. I may not know what your going through, but im always hear for ya." Beast Boy wasn't goofing off about this. He really didn't like Robin being upset. Him and Starfire have gone through alot. Beast Boy took his hand off of Robin's back.

Robin turned around to face Raven, and Beast Boy. "I hope she's going to be ok..." Robin's head dropped low to the ground.

Cyborg came busting through the med metal doors.

"Guys, Starfire is awake now but, she has a broken rib cage, and some very deep wombs." Cyborg stiffened a little in his voice.

Without any other hesatation Robin came running through the red metal doors to see Starfire.

"Friend..." Starfire said weakly.

Robin rushed to Starfire's side. Tears were now slowly dripping down from his black mask once again. "Robin please don't cry. It's not your fault. I didn't want you to suffer any more pain. Just the thought of losing you to Slade is a broken heart for me." Starfire took her cut up blood stained hands and wiped the tears from the sides of his face.

Her touch made Robin want to help Starfire more then he could ever want too. ' If Slade is going to mess up Starfire's life, then he is also messing mine up as well,' Robin thought deeply to himself about this. Robin took his hands into Starfire's. "Star, I will take you tomorrow to see if you are pregnant. But Star if you are pregnant, are you going to keep the child?" He was looking deeply into her emerald eyes.

Starfire turned her head the other way to stare at the window. "No friend Robin I am not. If I am pregnant then this child will probable be evil as well. Slade took away my pride and dream of having sex. Robin I love you so much that I wish one day I can do the ceremony of mating. I always wanted to have sex with you ever since we became closer in friends, and that one day you will feel the same way as well. I love you Robin." Robin cut in her sentence and leaned into Starfire's face and pressed his lips onto her chapped cut up lips. Their kiss lasted for over a minute. Robin broke the kiss.

"Get some rest we have a big day tomorrow." And with that trans of thought he got up and left. Robin left where Starfire was being kept and started to head east down into the long narrow hallway. Robin came to a stop at the metallic sliver door. A gold plate was shown above him. The words Cyborg was lighted up.

Knock, Knock Robin knocked twice to name his presence. The door opened wide immediately almost as if Cyborg knew he was coming. Cyborg greeted him with a smile on his face. "Hey Robin, is there something wrong?" All Robin could do was nod silently.

"Ah...why don't ya come in then and tell me about it." Without a glance at each other Robin came into Cyborg's room slowly. His steps were small. Cyborg motioned for him to sit down on the lazy boy chair he had in the corner. Robin sat down immediately and started to pour out the words he had kept in for so long.

"I hate that she had to give her self up like that. Im, supposed to take the blood and gore and crap Slade tries to pull out. It's my fault she's like this way. MY FAULT!" He screamed out. So much hatred Robin had in him mad him snap like that at Cyborg. All Cyborg could do was sit there and listen. Robin's voice sounded raspy and his blood pressure seemed off the charts.

"Look man, we all take the blame. If only we knew she was going out on the roof 3 in da morning , then one of us should of been there with her. Star loves you so much that she said without you, it wouldn't be worth living for." Cyborg managed to say before more confessions became too serious. "Im taking Star to the hospital tomorrow to see if she's pregnant. I hope she isn't."

"That's a smart move Rob. I wouldn't have thought about that. I'd be too much in the head with video games if it weren't for you." Cyborg motioned for him to get up. He slowly went towards Robin and embraced him in a guy bear hug. "Now get outta of my room and get some sleep!" Cyborg pushed Robin out the metallic doors with a grin on his face. Robin did as he was told and walked into his room and passed out onto his bed in a deep slumber.

* * *

The thoughts of tonight's incident with Slade and Star where running through Raven's head. Raven was on the roof top meditating. The words escaped her mind, "Aztherath, metrion, zinthos." She chanted quietly. Raven was 8 inches off the ground in an Indian style way. She had her cape off now and tossed aside by the door.

The breeze was quiet and gentle as the tone of its song whispered into her ears. The cresset moon was shinning above her and lightening her pale skin up towards the sky.

Raven's mind was going over and over the reaction that Robin had on his face. He looked so scared when looking at Starfire's wombs. The point where she saw Robin cry like that was a wake up call to the whole team. Raven could feel the strong emotion that he had towards Starfire. An emotion she has never experienced her self in life.

' Why can't I feel my emotion towards Beast Boy? I like him a lot but I just can't tell him.' Raven thought to herself. But before she even noticed, she began to lose control of her powers. Raven landed on her butt with a thump.

"OW!" she mumbled rubbing her butt cheek slowly. A lamp post was knocked down and landed next to her. "Woo I think im done fore the night." Raven got up and picked up her cloak and headed down from the roof.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Sorry guys if it took me so long to post up a new chapter. You guys want longer chapters well I have rewriten this one over 5 times. In my notebook it took up like 15 pages so I hope its long enough. And I did check it through spell check so my spelling should be ok. I need more reviews because I would like some feed back of what you liked in the story and what you didnt that would be helpful also. I take recomendations and please check out my other story out too its called Love, Hatered, Or More Then That **


	6. Dr Monsoon

**A/N- I just wanted to explain in the last chapter because I had like a cupple of rude reviews that Starfire is NOT going to turn evil and kick Robins ass. Frist thing of all why would I do that im not that rude besides Starfire and Robin are my fav cupple so I dont think ill do that. For instense lets read this one reviewer's- **

Lila -  
2005-08-15  
ch 5, anon. 

Why on earth didn't the idiots take her to see a doctor? She needs medical help, plus a doctor could give her the morning after pill to prevent pregnancy. If she is pregnant I hope she turns evil and kicks Robin's ass for not getting her the help she needed. 

**That is NOT what I expect ok. This is MY story and I decided what goes on. I respect your opions and all but I dont appreate things like that. Especialy if you want Robins ass kicked by Starfire because that wont happen in this story. But also I would like everyone to know that im comming out with a sequal that's a bit more action. Please review and thanks for reading!

* * *

**

Dr. Monsoon

Robin woke up extremely early. He thought Starfire should get some service around here, since she has a broken rib cage. Robin was grumbling out of bed as the sun shone right through his crimson red curtons. He walked over to the far side of his room and picked up his terry cloth white robe. Carefully he tied the two strings together to hold tight around his waste, while slipping into his blue fuzzy bunny slippers. Robin started walking down to the kitchen. With in a touch of the door to the living room/kitchen hangout place was wide open. Robin walked over to the kitchen counter witched laid a maple wooden food tray. He walked quietly to the frigerator to get a huge bottle of mustard of Starfire. There were also 3 red roses lying n the tray with the mustard. A smile was on his face, "perfect." Robin took the tray and left the room to the infirmary.

Robin walked down the lonely hallway of Titan's Tower. His journey stopped at the red metallic doors. Quietly he opened the doors. Starfire was lying across the bed sound peacefully asleep. The sheets were unwrapped from her body. Starfire had a huge bandage wrap around her chest area. But woo she was completely naked. 'God she's sooooooo beautiful. Snap out of it Robin you can't tell her your dirty nasty thoughts.' Robin thought to him self. A smile crept over his face. Robin tip toed by the wooden night stand table next to the bed. He slowly put down the tray.

Starfire heard the wooden clank beside her and slowly lifted her eyes from her slumber. "Robin?" Starfire questioned with worry.

Robin turned to face her. "Hey sunshine, how ya feelin?" He took his right hand and put a piece of her fiery red hair behind her ear.

"I am in a lot of pain friend Robin." Robin looked at her bandage around her chest.

"Wow, looks like Slade did a lot of damage." Robin placed his other hand on her chest to see the damage.

Starfire flinched and a loud yelp got out of her lips. Robin grew concerned. "Here let me take a look at that." Starfire nodded and Robin removed her bandages around her chest. Robin was surprised at the damage Slade made. Starfire's chest area was red and swollen. He bent down and kissed the swollen chest.

Starfire picked up the bottle of mustard. "Yum.. This is most glorious. Thank you friend Robin, this spot is hit, yes?" 'Oh man would I like to do her right now. Must stop thinking, dirty thoughts. Must stop.' Robin clutched his head. "STOP!" Robin yelled.

"Friend Robin is there something wrong?" Starfire looked into his eyes, hoping she wasn't causing any pain for him. But yet again..."Starfire you're sexy." Robin blurted out by mistake. Robin was blushing now.

Starfire slanted her head a little. "I am sexy?" She questioned. "Robin what is this sexy?" Robin paused for a minute. 'I can't explain it to her right now, not like this.' Robin thought to himself. "Um you know what Star I'll explain to ya later on, but right now I need to get you to the hospital." Robin scoped Starfire up in the sheets bridal style.

Robin looked down the hall twice before moving down further down the hallway. Robin stopped at the Titan's elevator.

"Robin," Starfire shrieked. "What are we doing?" She asked with a smirk.

Robin pushed a bunch of buttons before the elevator doors opened. "We my dear are going to take Cyborg's car with out him knowing." Robin grinned a little.

"Oh you little devil." Starfire leaned up and kissed him lightly.

Floor Four BING

Floor 3 BING

Floor 2 BING

Floor 1 BING

Basement A1 BING

Robin got access into Cyborg's car and gently laid Starfire in the backseat. He tore off his slippers and robe and underneath he had his uniform on. He then jumped into the front seat and closed the door. Cyborg's car wasn't any ordinary car. It was the most Hi-tech car in the country. It had everything in it. From locators, computers, weapons, mini fridge, (etc.)

The car can easy be controlled by Cyborg's inside computers. In other terms Cyborgs body can control it without touching a single button. Or you can drive it or whatever normaly with the buttons inside the car.

"Seems easy enough." Robin said while pushing a light yellow color button. "Ok, now where all buckled up; so lets et the hell out of here." Robin sighed and drove out of the titan's garage with a screech.

* * *

Meanwhile Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were all in the kitchen. 

"Dude what the heck are you thinking?" Beast Boy was now swinging his hands madly with a package of tofu in his green childish hands.

"There anit no way you are going to make me eat ARTIFICIAL MEAT!" Cyborg fought back.

And a question many people might ask is, is that normal at the teen titans household? Many mornings start off this way at Titans tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy would argue for hours about the use of either meat or tofu in the meals. Raven was always either trying to meditate out by the window, but usually she couldn't due to the bickering Cyborg and Beast Boy cause. Actually Raven would break up the fight mostly and neither of them won.

"DO YOU MIND IM TRYING TO MEDITATE!" The sorceries was now furious due to their fight, as always.

"Ah Oh, someone woke up the Ice queen from her thoughts, what shall we ever do?" Cyborg stated sarcastically with a girly tone. Beast Boy couldn't help it but laugh. Actually it turned out to be a squeal of laughter with him on the floor.

Raven got up to the tone of this. "What did you say?" Raven hates to be called names like Ice queen, Goth girl, evil sorceries, (etc.)

"You all heard me, I said ICE QUEEN." Cyborg smiled wide. He liked toying with Raven's emotions; especially because he knew it made Beast Boy jealous.

"Well then you all", she stated using '_air quotes' _"can just go to HELL, especially you." Raven turns around from Beast Boy and pointes at Cyborg. "CyberTRON!" Raven stormed off to her room after their show down.

Beast Boy was on the ground still laughing. "Did you see her face, man that was hilarious."

"Hey man, now that aint cool." Cyborg pointed to Beast Boy on the floor.

Beast Boy stopped laughing. "Wait, what did you say?"

"B, you really got her pissed off with the act of laughing there. Man she's goanna hate you for life." Beast Boy didn't waste a moment and ran from the kitchen to Ravens room.

"Hehehehe, I think we now can have meat." Cyborg snickered then got back to his cooking.

* * *

"Hi yes she's here to see Dr. Monsoon." Robin said to the lady at the front desk. Robin had Starfire in his arms. 

The lady at the front desk looked up. "What's her name son?"

Robin started a bit. " Um..um...Starfire...Grayson." Robin blushed.

"Ok just have a seat over there and the doctor with you." Robin sat down in a chair cradling Starfire.

"Um sorry about that Star, I actually don't know your last name exactly."

"Friend Robin, don't be sorry, I don't exactly have a name of last." Robin giggled a little.

"Starfire Grayson, Dr. Monsoon will see you now." The lady at the front desk boomed out thought the waiting room. Robin stood up and was escorted to a room.

Dr. Monsoon was very well built to his standings. He was also Robin's doctor. Dr. Monsoon motioned for Robin to put Starfire down onto the bed. Robin took a seat next to the bed.

"So Starfire, what can I do to help you?"

"Well Dr., I have a swollen red mark on my chest, and I also want to know if I have a little bungorf inside of me." Robin put a hand on Starfire's.

"What she means doctor is if she's pregnant."

"Ok then, Robin why don't you wait outside the room so I can run some x-rays and tests." Dr. Monsoon replied.

Robin got up and started to walk out the door. Robin turned around. "Star I'll be outside here if you need me." Starfire nodded her head as a yes.

* * *

**A/N- Hey sorry if I didnt update soon. I was having trouble with my chapter here. I wanted to make sure it was a bit longer, more detail. I had to run spell check through Microsoft word. And my computer is junk. Any way you will find out the results probable in the next chapter. I hope you guys will review because my story lives on reviews and without reviews then I dont make new chapters.**

**I know you want to review its tempting at the bottom of the page its even PURPLE!**

**lexia P.S. Make sure you check in to see when the next chapter comes out for... What We Do For Love!**


	7. You stole my car

**a/n-Alright im sorry guys for not putting this up sooner. I have been suffering with a case of miss thinkage. Yup I drew a blank in my head that stoped me from writting. Besides I have school starting in like two days so I have that to think about. Any way's I like to take the time to thank a cupple of people...**

**My best friend Amanda who is now my editor of my stories. Also thanks for correcting my grammer and spelling on this Chapter. Now if you guys were smart you would clap right about...NOW... sorry dont mean to be rude but I suck at spelling and grammer. **

**Now my other friend idk if I should call her my Best friend but we have our laughs, Kate or as you guys know her on fanfiction PhoenixOnFire. Yes she writes wonderful stories and I can't get enough of them. Thanks guys for IMing me and showing me support.**

**By the way if you want to talk to me online my IM is diamondiva111 or MixMasterSia101**

**Otherwise choa and enjoy my story chapter**

**

* * *

**

**You stole my car**

Beast Boy was pacing up and down the hallway. Raven's room was in the hallway he was pacing up and down that very moment.

"Why can't I tell her how I really feel. You know what I'll tell her right now. If she doesn't care then too fricken badly because I can't hide my emotions any more." Beast Boy was talking to himself. (a/n- LOL sorry about that I couldn't help it carry on now.)

Finally, Beast Boy had the nerve to knock on Raven's door. Raven got out of her meditative trance to open the door. The door slid open, but only to reveal nothing more than a fraction of Raven's face.

"Beast Boy…" Beast Boy looked up at Raven. "Raven, wait I need to talk to you." His voice was sincere and considerate. He wasn't joking around once again. Raven stared at him for a moment and dragged him inside her room.

Beast Boy sat nervously on her bed. Raven followed him and sat quietly next to him. She put down her hood. Her face was a grace of beauty. Her pale gray skin shimmered her violet colored eyes. The darkness of her hair blended with in her beauty. Beast Boy hesitated for a second.

"Um...Raven... I came here to apologize... It wasn't nice of me to laugh at you, or Cy calling you rude names." Beast Boy hesitated once again for a moment. Raven broke the silence.

"Ok, is that all Beast Boy?" Raven was hoping words of joy would come out of his green tinted lips. He thought about those words she said, 'is that all?' He turned around to face Raven's head and he planted a passionate kiss on her soft gentle ones. He broke it quick, and sped out the door. Raven blushed. "Wow didn't see that coming." Raven went back to her meditative stance.

* * *

Cyborg was looking nervously at the clock. It was 1:15 in the afternoon and Robin and Starfire still haven't got up. "God damnit, where can they be?" Cyborg cursed to himself. He had then decided to take some action. So he took out the gold, black, and sliver communicator with the letter 'T' on it. Cyborg opened it up and pressed on an icon with the face of Robin on it.

* * *

The Titan's theme song played as Robin quickly got it out of his pocket. "Yo Cyborg what's up?"

"Dude where the hell are ya?" Cyborg was getting impatient. Robin hesitated before answering. "Well Cy, you see... I had a crazy idea. Umm, I stole your car to take Starfire to the hospital." But at the end Robin smiled wide and I mean wide.

"WHAT, YOU STOLE MY CAR SO YOU COULD TAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO THE HOSPITAL, WITHOUT CONSULTING ME FIRSSSTTT!" Cyborg replied angrily.

"Yep and I'm truly sorry Cyborg, but you know me." Robin said and gave Cyborg a smirk look at him. Cyborg busted out yelling.

"Yea nice talking to you too Cyborg." Sarcastically Robin added.

* * *

**a/n- Ah yes I know you see the purple cool button down on the left hand at the bottom of the screen. Please press and review thanks a bunch. **

**Oh and I forgot sorry about this chapter guys I know seem a little boring but come on a little action with Beast Boy and Raven. And that GREAT arguement with Cyborg and Robin. LOL classic. **

**Sia**


	8. The Results

**Hello everyone! I applogize for the wait on an update for What We Do For Love, and I know you all must be very anxicious to find out what the results for Starfire may be. I was acutaly having difficulty with my computer and had to acuatly whipe out my whole system and stuff and I had to reconnect to the internet. On top of that I have had school everyday, and playing travel soccer. Then I was going to officaly update this sooner this week but I acuatly got grounded and my dad blocked my internet services. **

**So yet again i'm sorry for the wait and I hope you havent lost intrest in the story! There is going to be a sequal for this I can tell ya that now and please once your done reading this chapter take like 1 min to write a review on this chapter. I'm trying very hard with this! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

**The Results**

Robin thought deeply to himself. He knew he shouldn't have taken Cyborg's car. But he just didn;t want to wake the other up, and he thought he should be doing this by himself. 'Nhaaaaa, I don't need to be sorry. I'm the leader I should be able to use the car if I wan't too. I don't need no damn permission.'

Minutes later Dr. Monsoon came through the door. "Ah excuse me Mr. Grayson, were all done, please come in. "Robin rushed in, nearly kncoking Dr. Monsoon over.

Starfire was lying across the twin fuilted bed. A bandaged was wraped underneath her breasts to down to where just her belly button meets.. Her breasts were covered by the same sheet that she was covered up in. An IV was attached to her arm.

"Robin," Starfire squeaked out of her sore lengestic voice. Robin rused to her side nearly knocking Dr. Monson over.

"Hey star how are you feeling?"

"Hurt..But happy that your with me right now." Starfire took his hand and placed it on her stomch, even though she was all bandaged up.

"Robin, I am, I am...Pregneant." Robin was shocked to hear those words.

'Pregenat! How could she be, it only happened yesterday... It was soposed to be me who got her pregenat, not that bastered.' Robin shot up his face at Dr. Monsoon.

"Dr. Is there a possiable chance of abortion?"

Dr. Monsoon was flipping through his clip board pages. "From what I examined, the baby is just too big in the growth rate to be taken out. If I take it out, Starfire won't survive it , and will die along with the baby."

Robin's mouth dropped. "What do you mean too big, she just got raped yesterday!" Starfire placed a hand on Robin's to calm him down.

"Robin, when Tamerian's get pregenat the baby intends to be big when created." Starfire's head droped.

"Thank you Dr., we should be going now," Starfire got up with the sheets and walked hand and hand with Robin's without anyone saying another word.

Robin's face was pale as white snow.

* * *

Raven was trying very hard to meditate but couldn't get focused. 'He kissed me, he really kissed me.' Raven gently brought her right hand up to her lips. 'He kissed me...' Raven was very happy at the thought that Beast Boy kissed her. 

"I think it's time to do some changes around here." Raven said allowed, and walked to her cloest.

After many minutes looking in her cloest she decided to wear a black leather mini skirt, and a dark fushia tube top. But as the finale accassery; no shoes, and also to curl her hair.

* * *

"Sooo Beast Boy.. what ever happened between you and Raven?" Cyborg asked curiously. 

"Um..um, well Cy, I went an applogized to her, and I kissed her...On the lips." Beast Boy blushed at the thought of him kissing Raven.

"Are you seriouse man? You kissed Raven? The girl who always blows up in everyones face, the girl who stays locked up in her room doing what ever girls do?"

"Um yea. But I ran out of there before I turned out into a peice of shit."

"Well good for you BB! At least I won't get my ass whooped." Cyborg was just about to say more but, there was a car lock click romming arom the garage door, of the basement tower.

"Now Star, are you ready for this, because you know i'll never leave you." Robin pulled her around so she was looking in his eyes. Starfire touched his cheek in responce.

"Yea I am ready. I love you Robin more then anything." Starfire then pressed herself on Robin, burrying her head into his chest. Robin ruffled her hair and started rubbing her back.

Minutes later the two titan's started to head up into the elevator, and up through titan's tower...

* * *

**Please review on my chapter here and I will try to update SOONER! thanks!**

**Teen Titian's Fan 101**


	9. Porno 101

**Sorry it took long to write this chapter I have been very bussie. HAPPY NEW YEAR THOUGH, and I hope you all had a nice christmas as well. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

Porno 101

It was a matter of minuets as Starfire and Robin collected themselves and made there way up Titans tower's stairs, in scilence.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were anxiously putting their ears up adginst the door, going down into the basement of Titans Tower.

But then again...A very sexy RFaven appeared in the doorway. Her hips to one side, and her hand supporting her body by extending it above her head and her plam pressed up adginst the door hinges.

A fake cough escaped her throt. "Acham."

Immeaditly the two evesdropers looked up and saw Raven in clothes that didn't seem possiable she even had.

Beast Boy was too shocked for words. But when he did try to say even a hi. It turned out to be a mummble that no one even heard.

"Wow Raven, you look gorgious." Cyborg said surprisingly, by taken up the courage to talk to her after what shes wearing.

Beast Boy finale got the nerve to say somethin after Cyborg made that sudden remark. "Yea Raven, why the sudden change?"

Raven got out of her upstanding pose, and started to walk her way towards Beast Bouy. Half way there, she paused for five seconds, and contitued until she swong around so she was facing Beast Boy's back.

"Because, even girls like me, need drastic changes, changes with reason of curiosity of ones self." raven replyed sudustively, while running her long dark purple nails along Beast Boy's neck.

The touch made Beast Boy have chills sent up his green skin's spine, while carefully not letting out his enjoyment. Cyborg knowning Raven, knew what was going on, and he deceide to leave before it turned out to be rated 'R.'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo, don't leave me!' Beast Boy thought to himeself. Besing left alone with Raven was very tempting.

"I know you want me Beast Boy, I can feel your emotions towards me. I know what you want, and just because i'm some scary goth chick, doesn't mean I felt the swame way when you planted that kiss on me. Well to yell ya the truth," she shispered in his ear.

Raven grabed Beast Boy by the collar of his shirt and leaned him on the counter top, "I love you Beast Boy, always will, and always have. And don't ya damn forget that either!", Raven plunged her lips on his before he could say anything else.

The kiss was unpredicable. It motavated both titans to do more than just kiss. Right there and then, they were rolling around on the counter top, knocking things onto the floor with out realziling it.

* * *

Robin and Starfire came through the door giggling. But once they saw Beast Boy taking Raven's shirt off they both froze in mid silence.

Robin was the first one to speak. "Hello Beast Boy, and Raven; are you guys shooting porn in my tower?"

Beast Boy quickly got off Raven. Raven just stood there surprisingly, without her shirt.

"Oh crap, Robin it's not what you think." He tried covering up his mistake.

Robin crossed his arms and thumbed his foot on the ground several times. "Oh really Beast Boy, then why is Raven's shirt off, and everything is knocked off the counter,AND on top of that I saw that you guys were all over each other, when Star and I got home?"

Raven tried sneaking away but she was caught by Starfire at the doorway. Her hands and eyes glew her glowing green color, stopping her escape with a sly attituted. "I do not think friend Robin, was finished there, friend Raven."

Raven just gulped and ran back next to Beast Boy, and quickly putting back her shirt on.

"Look man, i'm sorry." Beast Boy answered

"At least you guys could have done that in one of your rooms."

Raven couldnt take it anymore. She just telaported herself from the room to her own room, and locked the door.

Robin knew that she would have done that. "Thought so..."

* * *

**A/N-Alright I have been taking a VERY long time working on this chapter. Only because, my time span between this and school. Well...my time has been 'short' I have been studying a hell of a lot in social studies, because I'm not doing to well in that class lol, unforuntly. But you guys are lucky I have had a week and a half for break so I'm finale done with this and I hoped you guys like this chapter i'm guessing about 9 more chapters left for this then i'm going to be working on my other story.. And then i'll be working on the sequal for this one as well with my other one.**

**Please click on the lavender purpley button and tell me what you think.**

**Teen Titians Fan 101**


End file.
